Love in Strange Places
by Nori'sLilThief
Summary: If anyone had asked her if this was where she thought she would be, all those months ago, pressed against the wall of a cave, in Erebor, the dwarven kingdom. By a dwarf no less…. She would have thought you gone half mad. And if one had mentioned that the dwarf in question was ravaging her mouth quite soundly... She would have simply thought you insane. Female Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1: Ideas change with time

If anyone had asked her if this was where she thought she would be, all those months ago, pressed against the wall of a cave, in Erebor, the dwarven kingdom. By a dwarf no less…. She would have thought you gone half mad. And if one had mentioned that the dwarf in question was ravaging her mouth quite soundly... She would have simply thought you insane.

Bilba Baggins had always been respectable, always on time, never had any adventures and never did anything unexpected. As she thinks back on it know, with her back to a stone cold wall, and her front pressed against by a dwarf, whom was kissing her in the way of men, hobbits and elves in earnest, she realises her life had been.. quite boring. But then again if she hadn't, been the hobbit she was for her whole life maybe Gandalf would not have chosen her for this adventure. Maybe she never would have met the dwarf she was currently kissing in a rather unrespectable way. The dwarf and hobbit pulled apart for some breath and as they looked in each others eyes, they finally understood. Really there had been no point in trying to suppress there urges for quite a while it seemed. As Bilba's dwarf cupped her face and whispered sweet nothings in her hair, she stroked his beard gently and lovingly. The two shared a sweeter kiss this time, less hungry then what had transpired before, for there was now no fear of rejection on the dwarf's side. It had been clear he was nervous and worried when he had approached her, during an exploring moment of hers, _This was Erebor, and damn it she was going to explore before Thorin forbid her from roaming his royal stick up his butt highness banned her from, it wasn't like she was going to get lost! She didn't go very far, _They had had a short simple conversation before the dwarf had muttered something under his breath and .. well attacked her with a kiss. Bilba had been as surprised as anything of course but in all honesty it may have taken her dwarf a bit to notice but she started to kiss back also immediately, her pent up emotions for this dwarf had been running out of control. Bilba and her dwarf broke apart for her, before grinning like loons at each other. Her dwarf leaned his forehead against hers, as the two continued smiling at each other, and suddenly Bilba didn't care if her lungs burned, she would always have kisses for her dwarf. Yes _her _dwarf. She liked that sound of that, it had a ring to it. "What do we do now?" Her dwarf asked almost fearfully, as if she would still reject him even now. "What do we do now?" Bilba repeated before swallowing hard. :I suppose we follow out hears my One." And Bilba relished and practically glowed in the smile her dwarf gave her. "Aye. I think I can handle that my love." And he entwined there hands, as he stared lovingly into her eyes,. He had put this off far too long, had hurt himself too much to even think of doing anything other than that, as long as he had her in his heart, and by his side. "Bilba…" he choked out and Bilba cupped his cheek with a whispered "Yes?" before the dwarf replied "Marry me? I... Marry me please. I admit I am not the best choice in husband if you accept me, but I'll love you until the end of my days, even beyond! I'll always stand by you, no matter what and-" The dwarf had never considered marriage for him, he didn't like it very much. But that had changed when he found himself falling in love with the company burglar, much like the way she had cut him off just now with her kiss, slowly but then all at once. The yes barely fell from her lips before they both kissed each other once more.

**An: I suppose this is pretty much pure almost fluff. I am willing to write a sequel and maybe even a prologue if you guys liked this piece, I am not entirely sure about it. I have so many ideas revolving around just the summary. Well this might stay a one shot, or turn into multiple Fem!Bilbo one shots, I'm not entirely sure yet. Please let me know what you think? Oh and guessing which dwarf it is, is of course welcome ;) Also this is unbetaed and my first piece of work on this site so please be kind! **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss Me

Ori had always loved stories. Whether he was listening to them, telling them or even writing them, they always were weaved together like spider webs. Ori had, just like Nori, inherited their mother's talent for words (Although Nori used his in another purpose all together, one Dori did not approve of at all).

So of course, when he had tried to think of the perfect words to tell Bilba Baggins that he well fancied her, he found himself surprised when he was stumped for words. Although being shy it could just be the fact that Bilba always made him blush and stutter his polite words like a fool, especially whenever he saw her beautiful green eyes.

So he had suffered in silence over his lose of words for the hobbit lass. Ori just found himself lucky that nobody noticed his infatuation. That was of course false. Ori did not know it but his brothers and long since discovered it. Bofur had also discovered when they escaped for the Goblin Caves. Of course the three dwarrow had not told the lad that they knew, they instead worked to help him.

They had started just before they reached the Lonely Mountain. Nori had shown the lass little tricks of the thievery kind. After the reclaimed the mountain, Dori would have tea with her after luncheon, where they would talk and gossip for an hour or so, politely of course. And then there was Bofur... he would bring up all sorts of topics that would make the lass blush and stutter herself, as he asked about Hobbit courting and how they marry and all sorts of questions like that. Of course Bifur and Bombur had raised their eyebrows at this and once alone with the hated dwarf, demanded to know what had gotten into him, and if he fancied the lass or something. That night Bofur told Bifur and Bombur of the Ori and Bilba situation.

Now Ori in all this, was becoming increasingly frustrated with the situation. He got insanely jealous when Bilba would either be whisked off by Nori, laughing with Bofur, in the kitchens with Bombur or even when she was chasing after the princes Fili and Kili. Worst of all was Ori had come to the conclusion that Thorin himself fancied Bilba, and that Bilba fancied him back.

In the throws of believing his love was unrequited and not wanting to hurt himself anymore with hearing her tinkling laughter (It may have been music to his ears but he could not hear it and not fall in love with her more.) So he made excuses. He stopped going to the knitting sessions they had started up after the reclamation of Erebor when people started flooding back, as often. He would avoid her in the library. He barely spoke to her, and Nori, Dori and nearly all the dwarves noticed this despite being rather thick headed usually. They all saw it was doing more harm than good to the lad.

Now Thorin had had enough of watching the lad mope about and seeing Bilba herself becoming frustrated as Ori avoided her. Thorin could see the hurt in her eyes. So he called a meeting with her. "Bilba, have you and Ori had a falling out?" he questioned as they looked over trade details and such. The hobbit paused at this with a sigh, a frown between her brows. "Thorin… I do not know what I have done. I thought we were friends, but now he avoids me as if I am Smaug himself." Her voice sounded so utterly heart broken that even Thorin winced. "Hmm..." Thorin had muttered to himself before excusing himself from the room, much to the confusion of Bilba. This had to be sorted and now. Thorin was sick of it and honestly it was just annoying him now.

"Ori!" Thorin called as he entered the library. The Scribe dropped the book he had been holding and quickly gathered it up with a "Y-Your Highness!" "Honestly Ori," Thorin said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Stop. You are my friend, you helped me reclaim this mountain, I do not think such titles are necessary." Well Thorin counted all the members of his company his friends; they were the ones he now trusted with his life. Ori nodded quickly while muttering "Yes Thorin." Thorin glanced around the library, he remembered this place from his youth, though he had never been one to stay in and complete his lessons. "What had happened between you and the burglar?" Thorin asked almost casually as he looked at the books and tomes. Ori froze. "Erm.. Nothing…" the younger dwarf said awkwardly as he shuffled around the shelves of the vast library. "Liar." Ori stumbled as Thorin's deep voice called him that. "W-what?" Ori stuttered spinning around to face the King under the Mountain, whom was now mere inches from him. "How far does your fancy run for the hobbit Ori?" as usual Thorin was straight down to business as he had been for the past few months. Ori gulped and whilst blushing bright red, the heat affecting him, he stuttered out that it ran deeper than the Mithril veins of Moria. Thorin nodded satisfied and said "You are only hurting yourself and the burglar. Stop being foolish and tell the lass." He said before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. Ori blinked several times. That was odd advice, for Thorin of all people. Ori barely managed to mutter to himself that he could not talk to the hobbit without his face overheating and his heart thumping in his chest, and his tongue tying in knots.

Of course, Bilba's stay in the mountain came to an end. She loved the mountain and all of them, she assured the dwarves, but she just missed Bag-End. Her home, her books everything. She had spent her last 2 weeks with all of the dwarves, a day at a time. And of course, came Ori's day. Ori had been dreading and looking forward to it. If anyone knew the lads secret they would know why too.

"Ori... why do you avoid me so much? Did I do something wrong?" The question was inevitable, but still it hit Ori in the chest like a war hammer.

"No... Bilba you... You did everything... Right I guess." Ori said honestly as the lass sat next to him. They were in the library, going through all sorts of parchment. Something they both enjoyed.

"I do not understand.. if I have not done anything wrong.. why-" She cut herself of as she looked down, Ori glanced over at her, hearing the hurt and sadness in her voice, but another blow landed upon his heart when he _**saw**_ it on her face. The tears gathering in her eyes. He cupped her cheek, facing her completely. "No... No, no, no Bilba don't cry." He said pulling her too his chest as she snuggled against him. He was soft, Bilba noted, soft but.. she did feel some muscle hidden away under his knitter sweater.

"You see Bilba… I am a fool, because well, I have fallen in love and yet do not have the words to tell her." His voice was soft as he whispered to her. His hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I have tried to find the words but... they fail me every time I see her."

"Why not just tell her?" Bilba asked pushing back to look at him, her eyes are a bit red he notes as he smiles softly. "I think... I may have done so. But I do not think she could ever love me." He sighed. "She would be a fool not to Ori." Those words snagged at Ori's heart all the more. "Why-" "Bilba cut him off as she placed a finger to his lips. "You are brave and kind and talented in so many ways oh Ori… you are you. And if any woman cannot see you for whom you are, and still not fall in love with you if you fall for them… I dare say she is not worth your affections, if you have told her." Ori's eyes widened and suddenly he found his words after a moments pause. "But ... you are more than worth it Bilba..." The following silence was so quite that one could hear a pin drop. "Ori?" Bilba asked after the silence stretched past uncomfortable and Ori turned shifty. "Yes Bilba?" "Kiss me." And Ori quickly followed her command, his heart bursting into freedom.

**AN: CRAP! This was crappy! Ugh… *face desks* I had Ori/Fem!Bilbo feels and this.. crap came form it.. **

**Reviews are appreciated. Also this is again, unbetaed and also... a monster... damn that's a... looking long... Oh yes! I am in need of a Beta! **

**But anyway hope you Unicorns are having fun! **


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

Nori had woken in a great mood that morning. He had gotten up, letting his hobbit wife sleep in, as she had looked so content. He had gotten dressed. The shifting had alerted him to Bilba waking up, and she blinked up at him with a soft smile and "Morning" her voice even sounding tired.

Nori had smiled back at her, placing a kiss to her curls. That's when the sheet fell from her, and he saw the bruises he had accidentally left on her. Of course she pulled the sheet back up quickly but he had already seen and was cursing himself as he stormed out of the room. "Nori!" Bilba called after him as she got out the bed and pulled a robe on. "Nori, Stop!" Nori stopped in the living room. His expression was angry but it was clear he was angry at himself. "I.. I told you-" "Nori! Listen to me." Bilba demanded as she grabbed his wrist. "I'm happy! I'm not hurt! Why cant you see that?" Nori just gave her a look that told Bilba what he was thinking, that he was ashamed of himself and that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Nori… I am not as delicate as you think, remember that?" Nori nodded "Yes." He said. "A little bit of rough love is always welcome. In fact I kind of liked it…" Nori almost choked as he grinned looking down. He was still a bit ashamed but those words calmed him significantly. They hadn't been married long, and he had always been exceptionally gently with her, until of course she had demanded to be taken harder. Nori had complied the previous night. Seems Bilba liked it... a lot.

"Mizimul... You really are something." Nori whispered leaning his forehead against hers. Bilba grinned brightly, easing away the last of Nori's guilt, causing him to smile himself. "There's the smile I love." She whispered before placing a kiss to his lips.

**AN: I have no idea how this happened… **

**Reviews are lovely *wink wonk* hehe. Again unbetaed chapter, But tell me what you think. **


End file.
